El origen de los Siete Pecados Capitales
by The Nyan Lord
Summary: Elisabeth había logrado localizar a uno de los Siete Pecados y ambos se embarcarán en peligrosas pero,no sólo tendrán que hacer frente a poderosos Caballeros Sagrados..También deberán lidiar con el mayor de los secretos que guarda el mismísimo Meliodas. ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando descubran que él no es más que un reemplazo del pecado original de la ira?


_Ira, envidia, codicia, pereza, lujuria, gula y soberbia..._

Estos son los siete pecados capitales, los cuales son penados en todas las religiones existentes. Los mismos que pueden hacer caer en las más profundas de las tentaciones hasta al más noble de los hombres...

Sin embargo, en el reino de Britania ésta terminología adquirió hace décadas, otro significado distinto.

Hablar de los Siete Pecados Capitales en las tierras de éste reino, es hacer referencia a un grupo de temidos guerreros.

Sobre los cuales pesa una orden prioritaria de busca y captura, por haber sido acusados de intentar derrocar a la monarquía, y del violento asesinato del Gran Caballero Sagrado, Zaratras.

Aunque, todos estos acontecimientos parecen muy lejanos ahora, la orden no olvida, y la tercera princesa Elisabeth tampoco...

Todo había empezado como una mañana más... Nona, su doncella, la había despertado y la había ayudado a prepararse para el desayuno que solía tomar en compañía de su padre , el rey, siempre y cuando a éste le fuera posible.

Pero algo en su interior, le gritaba que ese día distaba de poder catalogarse como corriente, ya que un pequeño grupo de guardias, guiados por el Caballero Sagrado Gilthunder habían irrumpido sin miramientos en el comedor.

Y bajo las atónitas miradas del rey y su hija, el joven caballero ordenó a los soldados que los arrestasen...

En ese momento, el corazón de Elisabeth latía en una desacompasada sinfonía de dolorosas contracciones debido al miedo que sentía. Conocía al caballero pelirosa prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, y estos actos sólo podían significar una cosa... Traición.

Antes de que su cerebro lograse registrar el significado de sus pensamientos, su padre la sacó arrastras del comedor. Para, acto seguido tirar de ella por el pasillo, en una apresurada carrera por encontrar refugio en alguna de las estancias de los alrededores.

Una vez atrincherados en la sala del trono, el rey se sentó para recuperar el aliento.

El corpulento hombre, era consciente de que esto suponía el final... Pero pese a todo, aún conservaba la suficiente entereza para ordenarle de forma fría a su hija Elisabeth, que huyese del palacio, por uno de los pequeños pasadizos secretos ubicado en la gran sala.

La muchacha se mostró reticente a dicha orden, pero el tiempo apremiaba, y los hombres bajo el mando del Caballero Sagrado, se encontraban ya llamando a sus puertas...

Para cuando lograron derribar los grandes portones, no encontraron ni rastro de la joven, que ya se hallaba refugiada en la seguridad que le otorgaba aquel estrecho pasadizo, desconocido por muchos.

Pero pese a todo lo atemorizada que estaba, la princesa se obligó a contemplar la escena que tomaba lugar ante sus enormes orbes azules.

Los soldados, que supuestamente habían jurado proteger al reino y a la familia real, sobre sus espadas y su vida, se encontraban ahora cargando con el cuerpo inerte del monarca de la nación...

Sumida en el horror, Elisabeth se tapó la boca con manos temblorosas, en un intento de reprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con aflorar de su garganta y delatar así su paradero.

En aquel mismo instante ¡había tomado una decisión!

Si todos aquellos que tenían el deber de proteger a su nación y servir a sus habitantes no lo hacían, sería ella quien se encargase de dicha tarea...

Pero eso no queria decir, que pensara olvidarse del ácido sentimiento que la traición había sembrado en su inocente corazón, no... Planeaba encontrar al culpable, pensaba arreglar las cosas... ¡Debía hacerlo! Pero sabía que ésa tarea le resultaría imposible de llevar a cabo sola.

Por lo que, ahora que todos aquellos de su confianza le habían dado la espalda, y la habían tachado como enemiga del reino, por una razón que aún era incapaz de comprender. Sólo había una respuesta, y era encontrar a los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Sin perder tiempo, se apresuró por el angosto pasadizo, y con precaución se asomó a la salida. Había ido a parar a uno de los almacenes del palacio, que con suerte, había resultado ser el de armas.

Meditó lo más rápido que pudo la forma más eficaz para huír del castillo, sin embargo, nada de lo que se le ocurría la haría pasar desapercibida...

Se paseó por la estancia describiendo círculos, hasta que su torpeza entró en juego y acabó por golpear su pié contra uno de los grandes baúles apostados cerca de los armeros.

La muchacha, se acuclilló presa del dolor, e instintivamente llevó sus manos a masajear la zona afectada. Pero al alzar la vista, algo en aquel baúl parecía haber captado su atención.

Lo abrió sin perder tiempo, y se encontró con la respuesta por la que había estado rogando de forma desesperada minutos antes. En forma de enorme y brillante armadura.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se deslizó en el interior de la manera más veloz de la que fue capaz y se peleó con el resto del equipo, hasta lograr ensamblarlo correctamente.

Y así fue como logró huir, de lo que hasta el fatídico día de hoy había sido su hogar...

Incapaz de dirigir su mirada atrás, por temor a que su resolución flaquease, se limpió el torrente de cálidas lágrimas que parecían empeñadas en hidratar sus sonrosadas mejillas y se encaminó a trompicones al pueblo más cercano.

Cuanto antes pudiera comenzar a recabar información, mejor.

Habían pasado semanas desde aquel incidente... Semanas que amenazaban ya en pasar a convertirse en un mes. Y todavía, no había logrado recabar nada que la pusiera tras la pista del supuesto paradero de los peligrosos guerreros.

Según las semanas pasaban, su resolución parecía empeñeda a flaquear por momentos, hundiéndola aún más en su pozo de desesperación y tristeza.

Los dos pueblos que había visitado hasta ahora, o semejaban no tener ni idea o bien no estaban por la labor de ayudar. Sin embargo, en el último de ellos, ya que la muchacha no parecía muy dispuesta a marcharse de allí con las manos vacías, los aldeanos le habían indicado, con la intención de apremiar su marcha, una de las zonas donde los soldados solían publicar los infames carteles de recompensa.

Y, aunque no había sido un logro muy valioso, las imágenes contenidas en aquellos amarilleados y desgastados papeles habían servido para que la joven, pudiera al menos tener un referente con respecto al aspecto que tenían las personas con las que pretendía establecer un sustancioso trato.

El tiempo pasaba inexorable, como mofándose de sus escasos triunfos y progresos... Hacía días que no probaba bocado y ni siquiera había sido capaz de abandonar su improvisado caparazón metálico.

Rumores se habían comenzado a esparcir en torno a su persona, aunque no por las razones que deberían. Si no que habían sido suscitados por sus incansables preguntas con respecto a los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Y la gente de los pueblos, había empezado a correr la voz de que uno de ellos estaba buscando a sus camaradas... Por lo que, si no le fuera suficiente ya con sus problemas, había tenido que añadir ese percance también a su lista.

Se sentía al borde del desfallecimiento. Asique, aunando las fuerzas restantes de las que disponía, obligó una vez más a su pequeño cuerpo a desplazarse, a pesar de la factura que el peso de la armadura y el hambre le estaban pasando.

Entró como pudo en la ruidosa taberna, y los allí presentes, una vez vislumbraron su silueta apostada en la puerta, salieron de allí en estampida.

Intentaban huir por sus vidas, puesto que habían caído presas de los falsos rumores que circulaban en las cercanías, y por los que habían confundido a Elisabeth con el miembro de los Siete Pecados Capitales que respondía al nombre de Gowther.

"Co-comi...comida.." fue lo único que pudo decirle al rubio frente a ella, por que poco después todo se volvió negro y se encontró sumida en un profundo sueño.

Para cuando se despertó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ni donde se encontraba. Lo único de lo que era consciente era el hecho de que su armadura había sido removida y estaba postrada en una cómoda cama, de una habitación desconocida.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y la sensación de mareo le había dificultado la tarea de erguirse.

Y, justo en el preciso instante en el que se disponía a examinar la estancia, la puerta se abrió, revelando al mismo muchacho que había visto por última vez, justo antes de perder la consciencia.

"¡Al fin te has despertado!" Inquirió el rubio a modo saludo.

"E-eh... esto... ¿Dónde estoy?" La joven se llevó rápidamente las manos a la garganta, presa del pánico ante lo rasposa que había sonado su voz.

Sin embargo, ante esto, el joven le tendió un gran vaso de agua, que la muchacha se bebió de forma indigna y poco elegante para tratarse de una princesa.

Un par de risas llenaron la estancia, provocando que por sus mejillas desfilase una amplia gama de rojos y carmesíes, todos bastante intensos en contraste a su pálida piel.

"Y bien, ¿quién eres?" Inquirió una masa de carne rosada, que resultó ser un cerdo.

Ante el susto, la escuálida princesa profirió un grito.

"¡U-un-un-un cerdo que habla!"

Elisabeth no le había dado tiempo de poner mala cara a dicho cerdo, pues ya se había abalanzado sobre él al grito de "¡Siempre quise tener uno!"

Y el rubio ante la escena, no desaprovechó su oportunidad para hacer su propia versión del salto que, pocos segundos antes había protagonizado la exhausta princesa.

Con la notable diferencia de que, en vez de aterrizar sobre el rosado y rechoncho animal, aterrizó entre los pechos de la joven, al grito de " ¡y yo siempre quise dos de éstas!" Y acto seguido comenzó a estrujarlas y masajearlas.

Poco le duró la felicidad al pobre muchacho, puesto que recibió una envestida mortífera de su mascota. Y ésta vez fue para él para quien todo se volvió negro...


End file.
